When Fate Changes Her Mind
by IFallForGoldenEyes
Summary: What if Will and Norrington's places were switched? What if Elizabeth got married to Norrington and Will was the one drunk on Tortuga who lost the love of his life? What would fate have in mind if she COULDN'T have Will? Norrybeth WxE with a few twists.


_**This story was just one of my flurry of ideas I had a few days ago. The other two are The Caged Sparrow (which I might not post) and A Marriage Interrupted OR Fate Intervenes... which is very intriguing and I will post soon. I just got inspiration for this one first. It's Post-CotBP**_

* * *

**__**

_When Fate Changes Her Mind_

_by The Caged Sparrow_

**Prolouge**

_**Elizabeth's -Point Of View-**_

It was that day. Oh, why had I not chosen Will? He had had enough audacity to admit his love infront of my father _and_ my fiance, James. Why had my plan not worked? Of course, it worked for Jack and he got away. But I was still marrying Commodore Norrington. James was a nice man, a fine man. He would be able to provide for me and was a smart match. But I did not want a smart match. In my heart I wanted to marry Will but I knew deep down father would not accept it. I had come between James and Will and he had set Jack free and given Will another chance for my sake, but the marriage was still on. Oh, why? Why! I pulled the blanket over my head again angrily. I would not get up. That's it, I just wouldn't get up. But no matter how many times I tried to convince myself that that would stop the wedding, I knew it wouldn't. Father would force me to get up, my maids would do my hair and makeup, I'd dress in the beautiful wedding gown my father had gotten me, I'd arrive at the fort, and the day would go on.

I forced myself out of the bed. Much rather have myself do it than him. I closed my robe around my night gown and gazed in the mirror. I was getting married today. I looked around cautiously then, once again, pulled out the drawer and lifted the false bottom. Will had given me a necklace. A beautiful one at that. He had confessed that Jack had told him to give it to me when he found it in the treasure horde of Isla de Muerta, but I could care less. He had given it to me. I clasped it around my neck. I loved him. Yet, I was marrying another man. That was it! Maybe if I told James... But, no, I couldn't hurt him like that.

No matter how many solutions I came up with, they all ended the same way. Me running far, far away..., or getting married. This certainly was an unpleasant decision. What a dillemma! I heard a knock on my door and I quickly shouted they could come in. It was father.

He slowly came in. "So, today's the big day." Father told me. "I have the dress..."

I could tell he was trying to reassure me this was the right choice. I could hear it in his voice. He gently took the wedding dress out of it's case and showed it to me.

"How do you like it? Did I get the right one?"

I stared at the dress and slowly walked toward it. "It's-it's...beautiful!" I exclaimed, running up and grabbing it. I held it close to me a felt over it. It was a pale blue satin dress. It may have not been white like regular ones, but it was perfect. She held it arm's length from her and gazed at it again. It had a faint see-through veil of white fabric over the bottom half of it. Trails of silver streamed down the sides. The skirt had ruffle after ruffle of beautiful blue waves cascading over all the way down to the ankles. It reminded me of the sea with the blue under gleaming white. Like waves when they crashed against a ship...

"...and I'm sure he'll love it!" father finished.

I snapped out of my reverie and realized he had been talking. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked absentmindedly.

Father shook his head, dissappointed. "I was saying...," He paused, making sure I was actually listening this time. He looked me in the eyes, warning me to listen. "...Commodore Norrington is very excited about today. He hasn't seen the dress yet. But you love it and I'm sure he will, too!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will..." I answered resignedly. I looked down and dug my foot into the floorboards. Father was not unaware of this and got my attention by clearing his throat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Of course." I looked up quickly. The defensiveness in my voice did not escape his attention.

"Elizabeth---" he started.

"Father. I have to get dressed now." I cut him off.

He looked up surprised, fulling knowing I was saying this just to get him out of the room. "Yes. Very well." He walked quickly out of the room.

I collasped on my bed immediately after the door closed and cried, not caring who heard me.

* * *

**::-:: **when fate changes her mind **::-::**

* * *

_**Will's -Point Of View-**_

I banged away still at the sword. It had cooled an hour ago, but I could care less. I had lost Miss Swann..., actually Mrs. Norrington, as she would become today. I hammered the sword harder and faster. Then, frustrated, I threw the hammer to the side. It wouldn't do any good taking out my anger on the sword. I picked up the sword and stared at it. It was dramatically bent and no good. I tossed it to the side and flopped down on the ground.

What was I going to do? Everyone was invited to the wedding but I just couldn't bear to go. I held my head in my hands. I felt so _stupid_. I had confessed my love for her and now what? She was **still** getting married to James Norrington! I slammed my fist into the ground and immediately regretted it. I winced in pain. Mr. Brown stirred beside me. Uh oh. I quickly stood up and hurried out of the shop before he could wake up and see me. I ran down to the beach, leaving the townsfolk staring after my silly antics.

I didn't stop until I reached the water's edge. There I flopped down and sighed heavily. Elizabeth had gotten me to eventually love the sea. Her with her need to play pirates and act like the scourge of the sea. I outwardly laughed. I remembered those times and still got a kick out of them. But they seemed so afar off now. Now, I'd lost her forever. I could never have her.

The only avenue of hope I could see for myself was getting far, far away from Port Royal. That I would do. I would run away. Far, far away. I'd sail, away, find Jack and...and...well we'd steal or pillage or maraud whatever he wanted to. Yes, that was it. That's what I'd do!

I quickly got up. Now all I had to do was steal a ship.

_Commadeer. We're going to commadeer a ship. Nautical term. _I remembered.

Ok, I was going to commadeer a ship. Same thing... Sort of...

But which one?

* * *

**::-:: **when fate changes her mind **::-::**

* * *

_**Elizabeth's -Point Of View-**_

I had to admit, the dress _did_ suit me well. Father had picked exactly the right one. I twirled around in front of the mirror. I might hate this day more than ever, but I would love the dress. Atleast there was **one** thing to love about this day. I gazed in the mirror once again. A single tear rolled down my cheek. No. I swiped it off my face angrily. I wouldn't cry again. I heard a knock on my door and I let in my maid Estrella. She brushed out my hair. The work was tedious and I wanted to scream at some points in time but it was worth it. In the end she had fashioned my tangled mane into a beautiful bun with tiny tindrels hanging down around my face.

"It's done." she announced. But I was too busy staring in awe at the girl in the mirror.

"I-I look..." I started.

"You look beautiful, miss." she assured me.

I stood up. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I do..."

Estrella was grinning from ear to ear. "There." she told me. "Now you're ready, miss."

I turned to her and smiled warmly. This would be my last day with her. She had been in my life since I was a child. I would miss her terribly. She stifled back a sob and then suddenly hugged me. I embraced her and hugged her for what seemed like hours. I would probably never see her again. When we finally seperated, her face was wet with tears. She wiped them off. "Your carriage is ready for you, miss."

I stood solemnly at the door waiting for my father. This would be our last ride in a carriage together. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I slowly turned, knowing exactly who it was. "Father!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He stood stock still on the stairs. "Elizabeth, you look...marvelous!" He ran down the stairs and embraced me. He held me out at arm's length. "You look fantastic!" He sighed. "Just like your mother on her wedding day..." He lost himself in thought then shook himself of it a few minutes later. "You look so much like her." He gazed at me with a gleam in his eyes I hadn't seen it years. "Commodore Norrington will be pleased."

But hearing that name brought me back to the present. I was getting married in little more than an hour. "Yes..., I'm sure he will."

"Elizabeth, are you really sure---"

"I'm sure, Father." I cut him off coldly.

He looked taken aback for a few seconds then quickly masked it with indifference. "Well, then, your carriage is ready." He straightened out his jacket, then turned to walk out the door. While he was turned I put my head in my hands and sighed. And once again, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

"...and the chairs will be reserved in the front for family and close friends."

I listened as my father talked about how the wedding, reception, and seating was arranged. But as he said the phrase "close friends" my face lit up. Maybe Will would be there! The whole carriage ride I held to this hope. As long as he was there, I would be ok. As long as I saw his smiling face again, I'd survive. I tuned in again as my father talked about how he had contributed in the decorations and how much I would love it. He talked about how they would be serving my favorite tea and that he got the greatest orchestra money could afford. I put on a happy face and pretended I was interested. I even asked about a few of the things, making it even more believable I was happy. But, too soon, the carriage stopped.

"We're there." my father said, anxious.

The carriage door opened and father looked at me happily.

It was time.

* * *

_**Sooooo, how do you like it so far? This is just the prolouge. I'm really excited about this story and can't wait to get it on the road. I'm alos starting another one on my name SeaTurtles-Mate that's called "A Marriage Interrupted OR Fate Intervenes"...So keep your eyes peeled!**_


End file.
